Passenger vehicles often include electric batteries for operating features of a vehicle's electrical and drivetrain systems. For example, vehicles commonly include a 12V lead-acid automotive battery configured to supply electric energy to vehicle starter systems (e.g., a starter motor), lighting systems, and/or ignition systems. In electric, fuel cell (“FC”), and/or hybrid vehicles, a high voltage (“HV”) battery system (e.g., a 360V HV battery system) may be used to power electric drivetrain components of the vehicle (e.g., electric drive motors and the like). For example, an HV rechargeable energy storage system (“ESS”) included in a vehicle may be used to power electric drivetrain components of the vehicle.
Information regarding energy stored in a battery system may be utilized in modeling battery system performance and/or in connection with battery system control and/or management decisions. For example, information regarding energy stored in a battery system included in a vehicle may be utilized in estimating a range of the vehicle. A battery state estimation (“BSE”) system may be used to predict certain information regarding energy stored in a battery system that may be used in connection with estimating a range of a vehicle. Conventional methods for estimating a range of a vehicle may use a percentage of battery system's state of charge (“SOC”) and/or an estimated vehicle range at full charge in connection with estimating the vehicle's range at a particular battery system SOC. Such methods, however, may not account for lower energy associated with units of charge at lower estimated SOCs of a battery system. Moreover, such methods may not account for profile severity and/or temperature changes that may affect a battery system's estimated SOC.